1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image measuring technology, more particularly to an electronic device and a method for focusing and measuring points of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Image measuring is widely used in precision measurement field for precision, accuracy, and speed. When measuring objects using an image measuring method, a charged coupled device (CCD) lens is used for focusing the objects and capturing images of the objects. The images captured by the CCD lens are then transmitted to an electronic device, such as a computer, and a measuring program installed in the electronic device measures the objects using the images.
However, in the existing image measuring method, if users want to measure different points of the objects and use the CCD lens to focus on each of the points on the objects, the focusing operations may be time-consuming while accuracy is very low.